


Resolve

by littlespacelight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bunker Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacelight/pseuds/littlespacelight
Summary: A little one shot of Abby waking up in the bunker and Marcus being there for her.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first ever attempt at writing fanfic. All the amazing talent in the Kabby fandom has inspired me. I know this kind of story has been written before but it felt like a good place for me to try to start writing, and I thought I better get this out now before season 5. Anyways hope you enjoy reading and would love any feedback! :)

When she wakes up she can hear quiet voices. Slowly she realizes it’s Marcus and Jackson. “I don’t know, everyone else is awake. She should come around soon.” A soft murmur of “Thanks” then footsteps and the sound of a door closing. She opens her eyes and takes in the grey blank ceiling and the cold lighting of the room. She struggles to sit up, the effects of the gas seem to be lingering in her muscles. Her slow movements alert Marcus and he turns to look at her relief clear on his face.

He walks closer to her, taking her in trying to make sure she’s okay from a distance. “Abby, are you alright?” She’s not quite sure how to answer that, she doesn’t know what’s happened, the last thing she remembers is a red haze. Abby finally looks at him, his hair is a mess like he’s run his hands through it too many times, and his eyes look weary. “Abby?” Her lack of a response is starting to worry him. He takes another tentative step toward her. The sound of his boots hitting the cement snaps her into realization. “It’s over isn’t it?” Abby takes a shaky breath tears starting to brim in her eyes. “I told you I wanted to be out there when it hit.”

Marcus finally closes the distance between them crouching in front of her. He lightly grabs her shoulders. He looks at her a moment trying to catch her gaze but Abby won’t have it. She’s stubbornly staring down at the floor resisting the urge to pull away from him. She loves Marcus, but she knows her time is limited. Her brain a slow assassin. She didn’t want him to have to watch her die. A tear escapes, trails down the soft curve of her cheek before she lets out a quiet sob. Marcus pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” he croaks out before he plants a kiss to the top of her head. He holds her until her shoulders seem to stop shaking. He re-arranges them onto the couch and Abby curls into his side as he wrap his arms around her again. Her quiet “Why?” cuts through the silence of the office.

Marcus trails one hand up her neck towards her ear tucking a loose piece of her hair behind it. "I couldn’t lose you. I just got you back and-" he starts to trail off not sure how to tell her the rest. A deep breath then, “And it’s what Clarke wanted.”

Panic sets into her features as Abby pulls out of their embrace. “Where’s Clarke?” she asks voice trembling.

“Octavia talked to Bellamy. They weren’t going to be able to make it back from the island.” Marcus keeps his voice steady, trying not to panic her more, “Raven has a plan to get them up to the ark. They’ll be safe up there. Clarke will be safe Abby.”

“She’s gone?” Abby gasps, and the tears start to form again. “I can’t lose her again Marcus, I c-can’t”. She struggles with her words another round of sobs forming in her chest. The thought of not seeing Clarke again for at least five years guts her. Everyday away from Clarke when she was in the skybox, or on the ground, or hiding after Mount Weather was torture. Five years away from her baby is unimaginable pain. Abby’s heart aches.

Looking at her in this much pain makes Marcus feel like is insides are being ripped apart. He cups her cheek gently in his hand. “Hey, she’ll be okay. She’s got her friends with her. They’ll take care of each other. They’re smart kids.” His voice desperate. The need to reassure her overwhelming. “You _will_ see your daughter again Abby”.

Abby hides her face in her hands as she lets a few tears and sobs leave her body. Marcus rubs soothing circles on her back until she quiets again.

She knows he’s right. Clarke is a survivor and she has the utmost faith in her daughter. They will meet again. The time and space separating them will be an endless hell until they are reunited. She wipes at her eyes and looks up into Marcus’ soft gaze. Grateful for him and the love he shows her.

Marcus pulls her into him again. Leaning back into the couch with him Abby feels numb. The whirlwind of emotions running through her body finally settling.

They stay there for a while drawing strength from each other. There’s still a lot they need to deal with to get through the next five years. Together they’ll get through it Marcus thinks. He won’t let her pull away like she tried before. He needs her, and he’ll help her through her darkness like she’s done for him before.


End file.
